(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as organic light emitting diode (OLED), electroluminescent (EL), plasma display panel (PDP), and liquid crystal display (LCD) have been actively developed as substitutes for the large and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT).
The PDP displays characters or images using plasma generated by a gas discharge, and the OLED displays characters or images using organic materials which emit light when exposed to an electric field. . The liquid crystal display displays images by applying an electric field in a liquid crystal layer interposed between two panels and regulating the strength of the electric field to adjust the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Flat panel displays such as the LCD and the OLED, utilize a display panel having pixels that include switching elements. The switching elements are controlled by gate lines and data lines. The gate lines transmit scanning signals to the pixels, thereby turning the switching elements on and off. The data lines transmit image signals to the pixels. A gate driver provides a gate signal for the gate lines. The gate driver may be implemented in the form of at least one chip or integrated into the display panel.
A signal controller capable of processing incoming image data and controlling other elements such as the gate driver, generates a plurality of control signals for the above-described control of the switching elements. A signal generator receives the control signals to generate and provide signals that are directly required by the gate driver. The signal generator is placed between the signal controller and the gate driver.
The signal controller generates various signals such as a scanning start signal specifying application of a gate signal, a gate clock signal for determining the time for applying a pulse of the gate signal, and an output enable signal for determining the pulse width of the gate signal. The signal generator receives these signals and generates signals required by the gate driver. However, production of the aforementioned signals places heavy demands on the signal controller as well as the signal generator. The signal controller and the signal generator utilize complicated structures which are expensive to manufacture.